The overall objective of this exploratory, participant observation study is to develop an ethnography of homeless women. Specifically, the intent is to track the day-to-day experiences of homeless women over time and to analyze the ways in which these experiences affect their mental and emotional lives and the life course of their homelessness. Field work was carried out over more than three years, focusing on two night shelters and a day shelter in Montgomery County, Md.